Finally Found You
by xSilentSecretsx
Summary: Soulmate Au month! Artemis Crock finds out that her soulmate is the one and only Dick Grayson. Yet she also feels a connection to Robin the boy wonder. Regardless, she finally feels like she finally belongs somewhere and Dick finally has someone who likes him as Dick Grayson, not robin, not Bruce Wayne's ward, but him. / Traught moments galore!
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson was 8 when he first felt her pain. He kept it to himself for the time being until he felt an even more intense pain months later. That's when his parents explained to him the concept of soulmates. Not many people had them, and even less people ever found their other half. The ones that did have them felt their soulmates emotions. His parents grew worried when he would sulk nearly everyday because of his soulmates pain.

"What's wrong my little bird?" His mother would ask.

"My soulmate is sad." He would pout in return. His parents would look at each other concerned.

"She won't be sad forever," His father reassured, "Especially after she meets you." Dick would brighten up after hearing those words.

Dick was 9 when his parents died. The sadness and loneliness was unbearable. Days after their deaths, his soulmate stopped feeling pain and felt hopeful. It was sudden. First there was guild then suddenly a resolve. That was the first time Dick smiled since watching his parents demise. If she could find hope, so could he. A few months later he became Robin.

Dick was 13 when the feeling of hope intensified and his soulmate became relieved yet scared. He'd always been curious of what she constantly went through. Why was she always in pain? Always lonely yet hopeful. Who was hurting her? He always frowned at that thought. He wished he could find her and help. It was July 31st, 2010 when Robin felt her. She was so close. She was scared. That's when he figured out that she wasn't as far away as he originally thought.

Then she joined the team. He kept his emotions at bay so she wouldn't know who he was. She, on the other hand, was too emotional. He felt how scared she was. She hid it well in front of the team. Later that night he found out who she was. Artemis Crock, daughter of the Huntress and Sportsmaster. Sister of Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire. Suddenly he knew why she was always sad.

He was grateful that she lived in Gotham, she was so close. Her school wasn't too far from his either. Dick looked through her record, nothing but straight A's. She could definitely do well at Gotham Academy. He asked Bruce if she could transfer on behalf of the Wayne scholarship. Dick pointed out that her school wasn't challenging her and it would be good for her based on her background. Bruce seemed suspicious, but agreed nonetheless.

"Did you know Artemis is a straight A student?" Dick questioned his guardian.

Bruce looked up from his computer and even Alfred gave Dick a curious look. "What brought this on?"

The boy tried to answer nonchalantly, "I was doing a bit a research on her-" cue the disappointed dad look that Bruce was in the progress of mastering, "-and thought that her time and talents are being wasted at Gotham North. She can do better at the Academy."

Bruce looked at his ward thoughtfully, "So you want me to allow her to attend?"

Dick nodded, "We can award her the same scholarship that you gave Babs." Bruce gave Dick a curious look before agreeing.

Dick would have to wait until late september to officially meet her. He would finally meet his soulmate.

* * *

Artemis Crock was 10 when she first felt her soulmate. He was feeling lost and lonely. At first Artemis didn't know what to make of these new feelings. They were new yet familiar, but felt as if they were not her own. That's when she snuck out one morning to go research at the library. That's when she found out what soulmates were.

At first she questioned why she got one. She didn't want one. She knew she would never meet them or if she did, her soulmate would leave her. She's done horrible things. She's been struggling to survive and has killed someone. She was a horrible person who didn't deserve this gift. She read how soulmates could feel each others emotions. Artemis felt guilty. She hoped he didn't feel any of her sadness.

He was in pain. She didn't like feeling his pain and she didn't want him to feel hers. That was the moment she decided that she was going to be more positive. She focused on the fact that her mom would get out of jail in no time and then Jade would come home. She would have her family back.

Artemis was 15 when her mom came home. She was happy and relieved when her father was kicked out. She was scared that he would come back for her and force her to delve deeper into the _life._ She wanted to be a better person for her mother. For her soulmate. That's when she put on her costume and started patrolling. She saved kid flash and days later Batman and Green Arrow gave her the opportunity of a lifetime.

"You deserve a better life than what your father and I gave you. You are destined for so much more than that life." Paula told her younger fondly.

"I won't let you down, "Artemis told her mother, teary eyed. "I'll do my best no matter how bad or good things get."

She joined the team, and immediately was doubted. They didn't trust her, hell she didn't even trust herself. Then she saw her sister working for the man she ran away from. Artemis hated her life.

Not too long after that fiasco, Artemis received a letter. Actually, it was a scholarship for one of the top schools in America. Her mother was proud. She wondered if her soulmate would be proud? Life was looking a little better for the archer.

Then school started and she met her soulmate. It was just her luck that she was bound to Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. She didn't know if she should hate her life or not.

"We'll laugh about this someday."

* * *

A/n: This month is Soulmate Au month! I decided I was going to use YJ since the fandom is coming back~ At first this was going to be Wallart, but since I used the prompt that Soulmates feel each others emotions, I thought that would be kinda messed up. Wally isn't very nice to Artemis at first and his attitude would definitely be considered manipulative and abusive if he felt Artemis's pain throughout his life. Yikes. I didn't want to destroy canon either so here's some traught. I hope you guys like this series. It shouldn't be too long of a story, but it will be a few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick stared at Artemis from the distance in Gotham Academy cafeteria. He was slightly pouting that he couldn't sit with her and that was because of Bette Kane. She had claimed the other blonde on the first day of school and hasn't left her side since. Well except for the times where they didn't share a class. Luckily, Dick and Artemis had math and science together. Those were two subjects that he excelled in (#1 mathlete) so he managed to skip to a higher division classes along with Artemis, who was apparently good at those subjects as well, considering that they were senior level classes.

One day in math he asked to see her schedule and found out that she was in four senior classes in total. Considering that students had to take six classes in total, he was pretty sure she was going to graduate early. All she had to do was take elective courses for her junior and she'd be done. He asked her if she was going to also take college courses her next year and she told him that she never thought about it.

Sadly the two didn't manage to talk much due to their schedules or Bette, but he did manage to get her number. She was different than how she acted with the team. She seemed more timid and withdrawn. He was grateful that Bette was helping her break out her shell. Artemis seemed happy to be around her or even him.

"Stop pouting and go talk to her." Barbara rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I can't. Her guard dog is there." He gloomily replied.

Barbara sighed, "I'll get rid of her." She left the table and bounded over to the two blondes. Dick watch curiously as she whispered something in Bette's ear. The two then left the room. Bette didn't like Barbara and it was obvious. The blonde would always make some kind of off handed comment and Babs wasn't afraid to snark back.

He mentally thanked Babs for being absolutely amazing and left his table to sit across from Artemis.

She looked up briefly from her food once he sat down,"So did you set this up?" She questioned.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it." He responded with a grin.

Artemis snorted, "So what is the famous Dick Grayson doing sitting at my table?" She teased.

"Famous?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I saw your mathlete trophy." She goaded, "I knew you were a math nerd but number 1 in the state?" She seemed proud and excited for him.

He slightly blushed at the positive attention, "I'm practicing for the national championship that's coming up next year." He honestly expected her to bring up his social status and being Bruce Wayne's ward. He was glad she brought up something that related to who he was rather than who people and media made him out to be.

"Congrats." A smile adorned her face, "I'll be rooting for you."

"You should come." He immediately suggested with excitement.

"Where is it at?" She asked warily.

Realization hit him as he noticed what she was worried about, "It's in Washington. You should come with Bruce, Alfred, and I."

She seemed hesitant, "Alfred?" She slightly changed the subject.

"He's our butler. He practically raised Bruce so he's more like family." The boy explained, "He doesn't let Bruce get away with anything. There was this one time…" Dick went on to explain various scenarios where Alfred had threatened Bruce for one reason or another. After the fourth or so story, the bell rang.

"All good things must come to an end." Artemis pouted slightly. Dick had to admit that she looked really cute when she did that. "See you later Grayson."

He waved her goodbye, but then blushed a vibrant shade of red once he realized that she meant talking to him was good. He wore a goofy smile for the rest of the school day

xxxxx

That night Artemis and her mother were preparing dinner. She didn't have to meet with the team, so she decided to spend time with her mother. The fifteen year old found it funny that she was the one instructing her mom on how to make the meal. Paula didn't find it as amusing, but decided to not speak up about it.

"How was your day at school?" Her mother questioned while seasoning the chicken.

"It was good." The teen simply answered, but her mother wasn't having it.

"Artemis." Paula slightly hardened her tone. Paula wanted to know more about her daughter. She missed too much of her life and didn't want miss another moment.

"FIne." Artemis muttered. "I talked with Dick at lunch today."

"You two seem to be getting close." The older woman hummed in approval. She was glad that Artemis was starting to act like a normal teen. Crushes were an important part of growing up.

Artemis shrugged, "I guess so. We're getting to know each other, so that's cool." She tried to explain. Artemis wasn't yet comfortable of revealing how she felt to people. It went against all that she was trained to do.

Her phone vibrated, relieving her of her thoughts. She went to check who was texting her.

From: Grayson

Message: You okay?

To: Grayson

Message: Yeah. Sorry about that, i'm just talking to my mom. I really need to get a control on my emotions.

From: Grayson

Message: It's fine :) Don't worry about it too much

Artemis pocketed her phone. She'd respond to him later. Her mother gave her a knowing look, but before she could say something, there was a knock on the door. The archer went to go check it. She opened the door, but couldn't move or say anything once she saw the figure on the other side.

"Hey sis. Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to let me in?" Jade snarked with her signature malicious smile.

The archer immediately took a defensive position."Why are you here?" Artemis was on the verge of tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"Jade?" Their mother called.

"Hey mom, heard you got outta prison, thought that I'd give you a visit." The oldest shoved the door open, pushing Artemis, and went to hug her mother.

Paula hugged her daughter back and didn't attempt to fight off the tears, "I've missed you so much!"

Artemis watched as her mother hugged her sister. Silently, she slipped into her room and opened the window. She needed to leave. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was hurt. Jade hasn't visiting Artemis once since leaving, but as soon as her mom comes back Jade comes back as if nothing happened. As if she hasn't been antagonizing Artemis since she switched sides. The archer then slipped out her window and into to the night.

Robin was patrolling when he felt the hurt, anger, and betrayal emitting off of his soulmate. He couldn't call her because batman would kill him during their next sparring session. It didn't take long for him to realize that he could feel her. Why was she out at this time of night? She couldn't be patrolling since she was a Starcity hero.

Luckily, he was patrolling by himself since Bruce was wrapped up in some meeting. Robin followed the feeling in order to find her. He wanted to lecture her for going out so late, but at the same time he knew she could take care of herself, especially when it comes to combat. It took about three minutes for him to find her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Star City?" He asked, which startled her.

Artemis whirled around to face him and then narrowed her eyes, "I'm visiting family."

"No spelling bee this time?"

"Nope." She seemed annoyed, "What do you want?"

"I was just patrolling when I spotted you in my terf."

Artemis snorted, "You mean Batman's terf?"

Robin stuck his tongue out.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling your _terf_." She raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy wonder.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" He shot back. Suddenly her demeanor faltered a bit and Robin instantly felt guilty.

"I-" The blonde struggled to keep eye contact with her teammate."Actually that's none of your business." She defensively crossed her arms in a huff.

Robin slightly frowned, "Look if you ever want to talk-"

"I'll just go to Black Canary, thanks."

Robin internally sighed times like this had him wishing he could share his secret identity with her. At the same time, he didn't think either of them were ready for that. Robin put up his hands in surrender,"Alright I won't push you."

A gently blush consumed the blondes face, "Thanks, I appreciate that." She glances to the side, "Sorry about snapping."

Robin grinned, "It's fine, but you really should head back."

Artemis modded, "Yeah you're right. Moms probably worried anyway."


	3. Confession

Artemis never knew what it meant to be truly brave until now. Sure she'd been on a bunch of solo missions for a bunch of assassins. And while the life threatening nature of those missions were scarily gruesome, she didn't consider enduring them to be brave. Brave was facing an impossible situation. Brave was pulling that last arrow and saving her friends. Brave was not giving up when everything seems hopeless. Brave was Artemis Crock that day. The idea of not being cowardly for once thrilled her to her very core. She wanted the feeling to last a bit longer. She sighed gently.

She had school in just a couple of hours, so sleep seemed so pointless at the moment. She laid in her bed, fiddling with her phone. Dick and her had been texting throughout the night, but she was bursting in energy from the event that occured just earlier. She couldn't tell him about it and it was killing her 15 year old mind.

From: Grayson

Message: Eat lunch with me today?

To: Grayson

Message: Bette's not gonna budge

From: Grayson

Message: We'll make it an event then lol. I'll bring Babs.

To: Grayson

Message: That sounds chaotic….let's do it.

From: Grayson

Message: Since we're both going to be sleep deprived and miserable we might as well get entertainment from it.

Artemis internally cackled at the message. He had a point. Her eyes shifted to her alarm clock. 5:45am. She didn't have to start getting ready to leave until 7am. The teen sat up and eyed her pajama's. She really didn't want to change, but she also didn't want to lay in the bed any longer. She might as well take a walk.

Artemis opened her window seal and angled herself on top of it. She put pressure on it as she jumped over to the tree that resided across from her. She discovered that she could sneak out this way about a year or two prior. That's when her father became unbearable and easily irritable. Of course he always knew when she left because of those damn assassin senses and awareness.

She carefully made her way down the tree. Artemis didn't know where she wanted to go, so she just walked aimlessly. She made her way to a familiar alley way. Artemis knew that M'gann was an early bird. She made her way into the pay phone and zeta'd to the mountain.

Artemis arrived at the mountain around 6:10 am. M'gann was in the kitchen, peppy as ever, baking what smelled like banana muffins. The blonde didn't hesitate to follow the smell to the kitchen. M'gann hadn't noticed her arrival and Conner gave her a small wave before resting his chin in his palm and grumbling.

"Morning!" Artemis yawned out. M'gann yelped, nearly dropping the plate in her hand, while Connor simply snorted in amusement.

"Oh Artemis! I wasn't expecting you here this morning!" She smiled at her teammate and offered the Archer a muffin.

Artemis graciously took one, "I was up early so I thought I'd stop by before school." She took a bite of the delicious muffin, "When do you have to go to school?"

Megan hummed in delight when she saw Artemis's face light up after taking a bite of the creation, "School starts at 7:30, but Conner and I are going to go at 7 since I have a cheer meeting today."

"How's that?"

The martian perked up at the question,"Oh I absolutely love it! The girls are so nice and the cheers are fun!"

Artemis snorted before taking another muffin, "I thought cheerleaders were supposed to be bitchy and full of attitude?"

Connor chuckled in the background, but both girls ignored him.

"I mean some of the girls are mean, but everyone else is as sweet as honey. What time do you have to go to school?" Megan eyed Artemis's pajamas.

"7:30. I should probably head home so I can get ready," She yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Nope, but I'll be fine." Artemis shrugged, but that caused Megan to frown.

"I have some redbull if you want one." Conner offered.

Artemis looked at him in surprise, "Does Redbull even work on you?"

Connor stared at her blankly, "I like the taste. There's some in the fridge, so take it or leave it."

Artemis gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks big guy." She went over to the fridge to grab one.

Megan's frown deepened, "Those really are bad for your heart."

Artemis waved her hand in dismissal, "So is risking your life on missions on a weekly bases." The room grew silent after those words. Artemis thought of the night prior and how Red Tornado wasn't who they thought he was. She recalled how she was able to save her friends from dying, but barely. Artemis shivered.

"I'm gonna go." The archer mumbled before throwing out a quick thanks to Connor and Megan. She ran home and arrived at around 7:05. Her mother definitely checked in on her and knew that she left. Hopefully Paula didn't lecture her too much before school.

The archer hurriedly got ready and made her way to the kitchen, where her mom was fixing herself some pancakes.

"Morning Artemis." Paula chirped.

"Morning mom."

"Did you want any pancakes before school?" Her mother asked while flipping one of the pancakes onto a plate.

Artemis shook her head, "No thanks, I ate some muffins that M'gann made." She knew there was no point of hiding the fact that she snuck out. Firstly, she knew that her mother had already seen her empty bed and secondly Paula was a trained ex assassin, therefore, very observant.

Paula turned off the stove top after finishing making the third pancake. She then turned to face her daughter. "Oliver told me about what happened yesterday. I won't make you talk to me about it, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you sweetheart. I'm proud of you." Her mother spoke warmly.

Artemis avoided eye contact and muttered, "Yeah I know mom. I gotta go to school." She rushed out the door, ignored Paula calling for her. She really didn't want to talk about anything.

It didn't take long for Artemis to arrive at school. She made it with five minutes to spare and immediately made a beeline toward her locker, where Bette was waiting impatiently.

"About time Crock." The other blonde bit out.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I'm here now." She opened her locker and got her supplies for her first class, which sadly was math. She sighed and fished out the red bull SB gave her and chugged it. Bette could only stare at her in shock.

"How can you tolerate that junk?" Bette questioned.

The archer shrugged, "I'm tired and I need the energy."

"Your body is a temple." Bette simply said, but left the subject alone. The bell rang and the two girls separated to their classes.

Artemis arrived to class and immediately went to the back, where Dick was sitting. She knew he was tired, but he hid it extremely well. He had no dark circles or anything resembling that he was up all night. She sat next to him with a huff. He glanced at her curiously, but she refused to look at him at all. Serves him right not to look as miserable as her.

Once class started, Dick did his best to try to get her attention. He repeatedly poked and proded her with various objects, discreetly of course. He stole her pen and paper repeatedly and doodled a few sad faces on it. He eventually gave up and braided a strand of her hair, starting from the middle downward.

Artemis didn't utter a word to him until after class was dismissed. His eyes lit up with glee once she told him to let go of her hair.

"So why the silent treatment?" He poked her arm continuously on their way out of the room.

"Because you're perky and you don't look like shit." She mumbled with a yawn. That red bull didn't do much for long.

"Aww is someone Jealous?" He teased. Artemis flipped him the bird.

* * *

Lunch time finally rolled around and Artemis definitely didn't forget the chaos Dick and her were going to cause. The thought of it gave her a little more energy. So as Bette prattled on about Maggie Smith no longer being her friend because of one reason or another, Artemis led her to the table Dick and Barbara Gordon sat.

Bette stopped and glared at the redhead, then at Dick, then lastly turned to glare at Artemis. "Traitor."

Artemis raised her hands in a surrender position, "I just wanted to talk to my friend Dick." She said innocently.

Bette huffed but sat down nonetheless. Artemis was surprised there wasn't more conflict and that Bette sat next to Barbara. Artemis sat next to Dick and they shared a look. The redhead introduced herself to Artemis.

"I'm Barbara Gordon." She put her hand out to Artemis.

"Artemis Crock." The blonde shook it, "So why do you two hate each other?"

Dick elbowed her leg rather roughly, but Artemis let her question stand. She was curious.

Barbara rolled her eyes at the question, "I don't hate her, she hates me."

Bette snorted, "And you know exactly why."

"But that wasn't my fault!"

"Your tongue was down his throat!"

"It was not! I didn't expect him to kiss me! It was supposed to be a tutoring session I swear!" Barbara stood angrily.

Bette soon stood as well, "I'm not stupid Gordon!"

"I'm not into other girls Boyfriends! Plus we all know that you didn't like me before that, so stop using that as an excuse _Kane_." The ginger narrowed her eyes dangerously and her tone was venomous.

Bette stood still for a moment before softly saying, "Yeah you're right. Sorry." She took a deep breathe before facing Artemis, "Are you coming over after school?"

Artemis noticed the pleading look in her friend's eyes and instantly regretted the whole lunch plan. She was supposed to be at the mountain after school for a mandatory meeting. She nodded yes since Bette obviously needed to talk and Bette was important to her. Bette gently smiled and then left.

"I am so sorry!" Artemis eyed Barbara.

The said girl shrugged and sat back down, "I think she realized something. Hopefully she'll calm down and tell me what her actual issue with me is."

"Who did you make out with?" Dick frowned.

" _I_ didn't make out with anyone." She exasperated, "Daniel Richmond asked me to tutor him and during the session he kissed me even though he was with Bette."

Realization dawned on Dick's face, "So that's why you only tutor girls."

"Yup." She nodded and changed the subject, "So Artemis, you really must be something since Dick won't shut up about you." She gave a mischievous grin.

Dick and Artemis went red. "Babs shut up." Dick gave her a pointed glare.

"It's true! He had me distract Bette so you two could have a little one on one at lunch last month."

"I swear Babs I will disown you!" Dick lunged at her playfully.

Artemis couldn't help but smile.

* * *

After school Bette waited for Artemis at the gate. The two stayed silent as they walked over to Bette's car. The drive was silent, as well until they pulled into a relatively empty parking lot. Artemis eyed her friend curiously.

"I trust you." Bette spoke, "I don't want this conversation going anywhere okay?"

Artemis nodded, "Of course." She rather good at keeping secrets. It was just difficult to keep her own secrets from surfacing.

"I think I like Barbara." Bette said shakily. "I realized she was right. I did dislike her before that whole Danny thing. I remember seeing her one day and thinking that she was so pretty. I thought I was just jealous, but now I think- no I know otherwise." She looked Artemis in the eye with such intensity, "I have feelings for Barbara Gordon. I think she's pretty and witty and funny… and straight." She mentioned the last part lowly.

Artemis wasn't good with feelings, but she attempted to comfort her friend by holding her hand and squeezing it in comfort. Bette continued to speak, "I'm so confused. I'm pretty sure I still like guys, but I also like girls, so does that make me Bi or what?"

"You don't have to have it all figured out right now." Artemis assured and Bette nodded.

"Yeah you're right. I think I was jealous of Grayson. I thought they were together so I distracted myself with Danny. Then Danny turned out to be a sleazeball that also wanted her. It was an excuse to hate her i think." Bette looked out the window, never letting go of Artemis's hand. She closed her eyes, "I also thought you were cute." Her grip tightened, "That's why I latched on to you. Then Grayson started making puppy dog eyes at you and it's obvious you like him too. I didn't want him to steal you away from me. I don't want him to." She looked at Artemis again.

"I'm not going to leave you Bette. You're my first real friend and you haven't judged me for where I come from. You don't push me to talk about anything and I appreciate you. I won't leave and we'll figure this out together."

Bette began to sob and hugged Artemis, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're honestly the best."

A/N: This wasn't supposed to happen, but I honestly forgot the plot and re read what I had. I know this subject is sensitive and tried my best with the last scene. I hope it was good and if anyone has any critiques please comment them. Also I wanted to add that this will no longer be a short story. It'll have a lot of chapters and plotlines happening. The YJ timeline is kinda screwy in this, but please bare with me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
